


Food for Thought

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Tulio has ulterior motives.





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 11: [Gingerbread](https://imgur.com/jXyheFa)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 11: Songtitle - I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas (Gayla Peevey, 1953)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 11: [snow-covered mountain road](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/97090.jpg)

"Are you trying to turn Chel into a hippo?" Miguel asked as he veered the horse-drawn carriage around a sharp corner.

Tulio squealed at the precarious angle of the carriage over the sheer snow-covered drop. "Will. You. Watch. Where. You. Are. Going? You seem determined to squash us into a rock wall on one side or break our bones on the other!"

Miguel rolled his eyes but slowed their pace, much to the horses’ and Tulio’s relief.

"And there’s nothing wrong with hippos," Tulio added.

"I never said there was. I personally think they're adorable." Miguel eyed the package of gingerbread in Tulio’s lap. "I'm just wondering at all the food you make for her. You never cook for me." He stuck out his lower lip.

"That is a lie and you know it. She likes trying new foods, and I like feeding her. Besides, this one has frosting."

“So?”

"Sooo, imagine how fun it will be when Chel accidentally gets frosting all over her and we have to...clean it up." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh. _Oh_." Miguel nearly drove them into the mountainside, and though Tulio yelled at him again, his thoughts were focused on the sweet night ahead.


End file.
